


OH SHIT

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Braces!Lovino, M/M, One Shot, References to Monty Python, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my fucking God. I forgot what side my brother/sister was sitting on during this movie and I accidentally laid my head on your shoulder, but you don’t seem bothered and you’re cute so DON’T MIND ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	OH SHIT

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing something else, but it's hella late and I made a tumblr prompt and I couldn't stop thinking about Spamano. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't feel like editing much. This is for Ifunny user Matthew_Beilschmidt_ <3

"Ugh, this is so stupid." Lovino mumbled as he was slightly slouched sitting on a plastic cafeteria seat. Tonight was the opening night of his brother's musical, Monty Python's Spamalot. The stupid part was he wasn't even a guy in the musical, he was the Lady of the Lake. A big fucking part, but he was a boy playing a girl. A bunch of his friends were coming, including his big rock boyfriend. Lovino roped Matthew, his best friend, to come to the play who simply came, because he conceived his own boyfriend to come along to, because they were friends of his brother too, as well as being the brother of Feliciano's boyfriend.

So, he put on his nice clothing, because he didn't want to be out dressed by Matthew, but still wanted to look chilled and simply relax. He wore a cream colored sweater with dark crimson pants as well as knee high boots made with the finest leather and they even had little heels to boost him an inch up.

"Hey Lovino." Matthew came walking over with a casual smile. He wore a sweatshirt that obviously not his, because he didn't like German football and normal jeans with converse. Behind him was rock, or nicknamed Ludwig. He was an okay guy, but he always seemed awkward and Lovino constantly wondered why Feliciano liked him so much with outgoing personality.

He enjoyed the German taking Feliciano out and comforting him when he was sad, but he constantly had this shifty look that made Lovino want to slap him and blame him about what ever he did, which was usually nothing, because he never left his house. (And going to Feliciano's house to nap.)

He actually looked rather casually with his usual slick back hair and nice black sweater with jeans. He looked ready for a job interview, but really nothing else.

"Surprise!" Lovino screamed as someone grabbed him from behind. That was Gilbert, the fucker and Mathew's boyfriend as well as Ludwig's brother. Ludwig narrowed his eyes and Matthew's smile went completely awkward.

He cackled and hug the Italian harshly from the back. "I want some love." Francis smiled from the other side and Lovino brought his fist back and harshly beat on the German's knuckles. He quickly let go and yelped holding it his chest.

"Not nice."

"I am not nice." Lovino crossed his arms and glared.

"Hey guys-" A voice stop and Lovino felt time stop. It was an attractive guy he never saw around school, because he would know.

He looked strong, but not strong like Ludwig, strong as in the arms he wanted to be held in. His t-shirt was a loose jersey and adorable khakis stained by the knee in grass.

"What happen. Gilbert?" He turned to the albino shit-face who only laughed and showed his now bloody knuckle.

"The cat got me." he winked at Lovino who scampered behind Ludwig and hissed angrily showing the horrible braces. The braces gave him the name Cat, which happened when he got angry he bared his teeth and now he added the hiss because projectile spit.

"Don't be mean." The holy Spanish man with a smile that sparkled beautiful sang.

"Oh Antonio, you beautiful knight in shining armor." Francis draped himself over Antonio who just pursed his lips and laughed pushing him away.

"I just wanted to tell you guys we can take our seats," One beautifully tan hand lifted up and pointed behind himself, "The doors open."

Gilbert just laughed, "Thanks Toni, let's go, I'll point Feliciano out during the play and things."

"Thanks dude."

The trio walked on with Gilbert puffing and huffing in the middle and Francis flanked at his shoulder. Antonio just sauntered and laughed slapping his hand on Gilbert's back making him lurch and stumble. They laughed at that even harder.

After Lovino knew they were ear shot he looked at Matthew, "Who's hunk number 3?"

"Francis?" Matthew asked with a sly smile.

"No, the Hispanic one." Lovino growled punching him in the arm.

"Antonio Fernandez." Ludwig deadpanned, "A member of the fuckboi club. He goes to another school, but came because Gilbert promised the Lady of the Lake was hot." he looked over in undying disdain and fiery passion to beat his brother with a cinder block.

"Sorry buddy." Lovino gave him a pat on the clenched bicep.

"Antonio had been sad over the week, because his two year girlfriend broke up with him over an argument and he said he was completely done with her and girls all together. You still have a chance Lovino, you look very nice tonight." Ludwig commented.

Lovino just crossed his arms, "You think, that bastard better look at me tonight or I'll bash your teeth in."

Ludwig showed no signs of fear and only put up his hands and gave a deep chuckle.

The trio walked through the doors, they got pretty nice seats, being students and ordering them online.

"Lovino, you can go in first." Ludwig had that shifty eye look.

Lovino glared and went to threaten the shit, but he notice that there were three seats open and sitting in the fourth seat was Mr. Hunk number 3. Instead of glaring he winked at the brick and shuffled across the line and sat next to the man.

He looked over with his emerald eyes and smiled. Antonio looked like he was going to speak, but Gilbert slapped his arm and howled with laughter. Lovino turned dejectedly to Matthew who sat right next to him and Ludwig gave him the thumbs up with a straight cross face.

That bastard.

That super nice Bastard.

The lights flickered and Ludwig leaned back in his seat getting ready. Gilbert leaned across Francis to whisper something into Antonio's ear. Antonio instantly went red and looked over at Gilbert with an almost humiliated look as he twisted his program to slap Gilbert across his cheek.

The musical was going on rather well, Lovino saw Feliciano be turned around in a huge caravan set piece in a seaweed bathing suit costume and sang his song. Ludwig was laughing most of the time, because Feliciano was being cute and Lovino instantly saw the glare Feliciano gave when he and the blonde made eye contact.  
During the scene where they were introducing the knights, Lovino yawned. He planned the rest his head on Matthew's shoulder, because they were close friends and they did shit like that all the time, but he completely forgot Matthew was seat 2 and his head went left.

Left to seat 4.

Left to Mr. Hunky number 3.

Lovino blushed and internally he was completely shitting himself, but he couldn't back out, that would be weird. Who just tapped someone's shoulder with their head and completely sat straight, so he stayed. He looked up through thick eyelashes and met amused green eyes that simply looked down and went back up to the show giving a chuckle at whatever joke they made.

Lovino just tucked his hands to his chest and tried to endure what was left until intermission. The Spaniard pulled his arm that Lovino was crushing on accident and put it behind Lovino's chair in a comforting way while Lovino just glared.

When Intermission finally came after the song with the Frenchman and watching one of the male actors slam into the ground, because another hit him them to hard.  
The lights went up and Lovino instantly shot up and looked at the smug man.

"Your hair." He said lifting his hand.

Lovino instantly shot out and grabbed the hand, "What about my hand." he hissed and glared slightly.

"It's sticking up." his other hand went up and patted down a strand of hair and gracefully put it behind his ear. "There. I fixed it." he smiled and Lovino blushed

"Don't be cheeky." Lovino snapped and back and he just laughed.

"So, um cuddle buddy," he teased, "What's your name. Wait. Don't tell me. It's Bovino?"

"It's Lovino you jerk, but close enough." Lovino found himself smiling as his hand came up and gripped the wrist where Antonio's hand was frozen in place on his cheek.

They talked for what seemed forever. Apparently Matthew and Ludwig left to piss and were pretty pleased on how they progressed, but they couldn't say anything, because the lights dimmed and the pit was clapping for their director.

Lovino went back to original position on snuggling Antonio who had more courage to wrap his arm around Lovino's shoulders and bring him close enough that he could feel his warm breath.

Through the performance, Ludwig lost it at Feliciano's solo and Antonio snorted when he laughed, because he was dying at the Sir Lancelot part. They did the whole show up to they talked about the clue A101.

"Maybe it's a number?" Arthur chimed in on stage.

"A number?" Alfred asked back as he looked around. "Where are we going to find a number like that."

Arthur jumped off the stage and stood right in front of Ludwig who paled completely. Lovino looked behind to see one of the student directors with a smug look as Arthur pulled up the Holy Grail from under Ludwig's chair. Feliciano must of put them up to it.

"He helped us find the Grail, we must thank him." Arthur looked like he was trying to stay in character as he pulled Ludwig up on the stage and they made him stand awkwardly on an X.

"And sir, what's your name." Alfred said slyly.

"Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt." He said in a deep, peeved voice  
.  
"For finding our grail you will nominated for the Arthur award." Alfred walked with a Cheshire smile.

"Pose for us." Yao yelled and Ludwig just casually flexed.

"Oh," Ivan cat-called, "I'm sure the Lady of the Lake would be dying to touch those muscles."

Ludwig looked over and glared.

The musical went on with Ludwig getting the chalice and getting to keep it with a picture. Feliciano came out to kiss his cheek and join the picture. Lovino didn't even move and just hanged with Antonio who tightened his hold around his body.

When the musical it was sort of awkward, because Antonio didn't let go from his hold around Lovino's shoulder, but they waited. Feliciano came out in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He jumped into Ludwig's arm and kissed him on the cheek laughing and thanking the blonde for getting him flowers.

"Let's get those flowers." Lovino announced to Feliciano who looked over at his brother who pried Antonio's arm from his. When they walked over to the table and Feliciano picked up many flowers, a huge bouquet being Ludwig's contribution.

"Who's that cute boy, is he your boyfriend?" Feliciano teased as he hugged Lovino with thanks for the flowers he was given.

"I don't know, I accidently laid my head on his shoulder and he's kind of cute and he gave me his number."

"That's adorable." Feliciano snickered.

Lovino crossed his arms and blushed looking over at Antonio who waved.

"Shut up." he muttered and covered his smile.


End file.
